Restless
by SmallTownBelle
Summary: Kiera is a little known author who goes from Expo to Expo selling her books. She's young and restless, and will do anything to avoid meeting her Prince Charming; she's no princess. What happens when a blonde nerdy warbler named Jeff catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

Kiera took a deep breath as she pulled out a large tote from the back of her burgundy Dodge Charger.

"I need to write shorter books." She muttered under her breath as she set the tote down, before finishing unloading the car. She brushed a strand of her chestnut hair from her face, sighing as she looked at the pile of merchandise. Four tote containers and three cardboard boxes as well as the two mannequins and four jewelry racks she brought to each show. She groaned as she heaved up a tote, walking up the pathway into the building where she was supposed to be set up. She would be sharing a room at this convention with a seller of Japanese candy, so in an all boys school, there was sure to be traffic into her room.

She made her way into the hallway where a pair of boys sat at a table, watching her. One was tall with brown hair much like her own and blue eyes, and the other was shorter with dark curls and striking hazel eyes. They sat together, hands locked together, fingers intertwined.

"Hello." They said in unison with grins on their faces.

"Welcome to Dalton," the shorter said, "I'm Blaine. This is Kurt." Kiera smiled before setting down the tote, breathing heavy.

"Wh-where is room 237?" she asked, winded.

"Just down the hall. I'll take you there." The blue eyed boy, Kurt, said with a grin, smiling before standing, walking down the hallway, bringing the tote into a room where three tables were set out for her.

"Your tables are there," he pointed, motioning to three tables with a small reserved sign on the top of them.

"Thank you." She managed to say before setting the tote in front of them. She padded back outside, picking up another tote, wheezing as she brought it inside.

"Do you need some help?" The curly headed boy, Blaine asked, watching her.

"No," she half snapped, "I can get it." Kiera didn't want help; she never wanted help. She was independent and didn't need anybody, not her deadbeat parents, not any of her "friends" and she sure as hell didn't need a guy. After a half hour, she was set up and proud of the layout, and had just enough time to change out of her t-shirt and sweatpants affectionately named "roadie clothes" into more appropriate clothes for an author at a public event. She rushed to a bathroom and quickly did her hair and makeup, slipping on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a nice pair of heels the same teal colour as the lace top she wore underneath her black sweater. She smiled, as she quickly walked back to her tables, catching the attention of the male students as they started to make their way into the building.

The girl caught Jeff's eye as he headed into the building, quickly approaching a smug Kurt and Blaine.

"Who is she?" He asked, watching her walk back into the room where she was set up.

"I told you!" Kurt laughed, looking to Blaine, "I told you as soon as she walked in Jeff would want to know!"

"Her name is Kiera Hastings. She's an author. She's 17. Writes fantasy. You know, that nerdy stuff you read?" Blaine chuckled, before handing Jeff his admittance pass and nametag, "Have fun at NerdFest, Blondie." Normally this kind of comment would have invoked some sort of smart ass remark from Jeff, which Kurt would counter, and the three of them would banter for a while, but Jeff let it slide. He didn't care that Blaine called him a nerd, or that he called him Blondie (which he _hated_ with a burning passion).

He just wanted to meet that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff walked into the show room and started to browse through the other things in the room, trying to be nonchalant about it. He could see the girl from the corner of his eye as she talked to Wes about her books. He watched as Wes studied the back cover of a book, attempting to feign interest in the fantasy novel.

Kiera was cheery as she spoke to Wes, who she knew held no actual interest in the book by the vague questions he asked. She answered his questions, a little edge to her voice. She was almost positive he could sense her annoyance, but he continued to ask questions, hoping to maybe spark a bit of interest in the girl. She groaned as he asked an obvious question that she knew she had already answered. He sensed her annoyance, before briskly walking away, catching Jeff's glance with an eye roll.

"Good Luck, Jeffy." he chuckled, brushing Jeff's shoulder with his own. Jeff felt his face harden as he watched Wes go, but quickly shook his head before padding over to the booth she sat at, letting his eyes wander over her books. He smiled as he read the descriptions of the fantasy novels, that actually sounded like something he would read.

"Is it okay if I read the first couple pages?" He smiled, looking up at her, book in his hand.

"Of course." Kiera smiled, watching him carefully. He was cute. She smiled as he read, becoming completely engrossed in the book.

"This is really good." He smiled before looking to her, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well thank you. Can I get you to be my first customer of the day?" She grinned, meeting his eyes.

"If you can tell me whether the number on your business card is personal or not." Jeff smiled, immediately growing red in the face. 'Did I _really_ just say that?' he mentally scolded himself, not dropping her gaze.

"It's not," she replied, a teasing tone in her voice, "but if you buy my books, I'll think about giving it to you."

"Deal." he grinned before pulling out his wallet, "I'm Jeff."

"Nice to meet you Jeff." she smiled as she quickly opened the front of the first book, signing it before handing it back to him, "That's gonna be fifteen dollars. Unless you buy the first two, then it's twenty five. For the first three it's fourty."

"Three books will last me a weekend. Better than doing research papers." he laughed lightly as she took a copy of the second and third book, quickly signing the inside covers before handing them to him.

"Have a lovely day, Jeff. Enjoy the con." She smiled as he walked away, flipping the cover open to read what she had written.

_This is a corny autograph from little-known author, Follow your Dreams. By the way, Jeff, your eyes are phenominal.  
><em>

_Kiera Page Hastings_

_1- 614- 555- 5192  
><em>


End file.
